BOY IN LUV
by Yongghurt
Summary: I want to be your oppa I'm so hungry for your love I want to be your oppa I'll have you, just watch -DaeBaek-
1. Chapter 2

**BOY IN LUV**

**MAIN CAST : JUNG DAEHYUN**

**BYUN BAEKHYUN**

**WARN : GENDERSWITCH**

Cuaca yang cerah di pagi yang indah. Byun Baekhyun gadis cantik dengan rambut panjang bergelombang, mata sipit yang dihiasi eyeliner tipis, bibir yang semerah buah delima dan jangan lupakan tubuh yang proporsional itu berjalan angkuh dikoridor sekolah membuat para Siswa laki - laki menatapnya menggoda.

Jung Daehyun. lelaki tampan bersuara merdu itu terpana ketika melihat Baekhyun melewati ruang kelasnya.

"Indah seperti biasanya" ucapnya pelan

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas untuk melihat indahnya gadis yang telah memikat hatinya. walaupun Baekhyun berjalan membelakanginya, Ia tetap tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok yang kini telah berbelok menuju ruang kelasnya sendiri.

**Doegopa neoui Oppa**  
**neoui sarangi nan neomu gopa**  
**doegopa neoui Oppa**  
**neol gatgo mal geoya dugo bwa**

"Aku ke kamar mandi sebentar" teriak Daehyun pada teman sekelasnya yang bernama Yongjae itu

"Tak perlu beralasan Jung! aku tahu maksudmu, tidak bisa lepas dari pesona baekhyun eh?" Balas Youngjae dengan berteriak juga

Daehyun tidak menghiraukan sindiran Youngjae yang memang akurat itu, Ia memilih berjalan menuju Toilet yang letaknya disamping kelas Baekhyun itu, Tanpa menyia - nyiakan kesempatan matanya tidak bisa berhenti memandang Baekhyun yang tampaknya sedang bosan itu.

"Kau tetap cantik walaupun sedang bosan" batinnya

Daehyun membuka pintu Toilet itu, Ia tidak bohong atau sekedar modus bukan? Ia memang benar - benar ingin pergi ke toilet. Ia berdiri didepan kloset dan membuka celananya

"Besar juga" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya. yang ternyata adalah Kim jongin saingannya dalam hal mendapatkan Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin punyamu juga besar" jawab Daehyun tanpa menoleh dan segera menuntaskan kegiatannya dan berlalu meninggalkan Jongin yang mendecih kesal.

**wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde?**  
**wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde?**  
**wae nae mameul heundeuneun geonde?**  
**heundeuneun geonde heundeuneun geonde**

Daehyun frustasi memikirkan segala sesuatu tentang Baekhyun bagaimana kalau Baekhyun tidak menyukainya? atau dia lebih memilih Jongin yang mesum itu? bagaimana kalau Baekhyun menolaknya dan berniat mempermalukannya? Pertanyaan itu berputar dikepalanya seakan menghantu pikirannya.

"kenapa aku harus pusing memikirkannya, kau bisa melakukan apapun untuk membuat Baekhyun suka padamu Jung Daehyun" Ucap Daehyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri

**andal nasseo na andal nasseo**  
**niga mwonde?**  
**neoman jallasseo?**  
**wae nareul jakku nollyeo nollyeo**  
**neo ije geuman hol' up hol' up**

Baekhyun berjalan menuju lokernya berniat untuk mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal.

EHM!

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara yang telah mengganggu kegiatannya tersebut. I memandang malas kepada seseorang yang membuat suara menjengkelkan itu -Jung Daehyun-

Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Daehyun. Daehyun berjalan mendekat padanya dan tiba - tiba memutar badannya dan menarik lengannya kasar

"JUNG DAEHYUN apa yang kau lakukan? ini sakit bodoh!" bentaknya tetapi entah apa yang salah dengan lelaki itu atau mungkin Daehyun sudah berubah menjadi idiot sekarang? entahlah karena Daehyun tetap menyeret lengan Baekhyun untuk mengikutinya.

**TBC/END**

**FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu MV BTS - Boy In Luv. berhubung ini lagu anaknya Daehyun sama Baekhyun a.k.a V jadi couplenya dibikin DaeBaek *enggak nyambung* Ditunggu reviewnya ya kalau peminatnya banyak pasti dilanjutin.**


	2. BOY IN LUV 2

"berhentilah berbicara, cerewet sekali!" bentak Daehyun pada baekhyun, Ia tersenyum membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Si cantik Baekhyun akan menjadi miliknya tetapi apa salahnya bermain – main sebentar?

Daehyun berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya dan membuka kasar pintunya, mendorong Baekhyun dengan kasar hingga jatuh tersungkur.

"kenapa kau malah duduk? Cepat berdiri!" Daehyun menarik rambut Baekhyun agar kembali berdiri

"mana sikap angkuhmu yang suka menggoda para namja itu ha? Bahkan sekarang kau bisa apa? Meminta tolong pada mereka?" Daehyun memaki Baekhyun yang sesenggukan menahan tangis.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa tetap terdiam menahan tangis tidak menyangka bahwa Daehyun akan melakukan hal sekejam ini kepadanya . Akhirnya tangisan Baekhyun pecah Ia tidak perduli lagi jika Daehyun akan melakukan hal yang lebih kejam dari ini bahkan Ia tak perduli lagi jika Daehyun akan membunuhnya.

"JANGAN MENANGIS" Bentak Daehyun membuat Baekhyun semakin menunduk takut.

**Kkwak jaba nal deopchigi jeone**  
**Nae mami neol nochigi jeone**  
**Say what you want**  
**Say what you want**  
**Niga jinjjaro wonhaneun ge mwoya**

**Kkwak jaba nal deopchigi jeone**  
**Nae mami neol nochigi jeone**  
**Say what you want**  
**Say what you want**  
**Niga jinjjaro wonhaneun ge mwoya**

Music itu mengalun, Baekhyun masih belum menyadari apa yang terjadi perlahan Ia memberanikan diri menatap Daehyun

"Hey sepertinya Daehyun memang benar – benar sudah idiot, kenapa sekarang malah tersenyum? Dasar orang gila" batin baekhyun

Daehyun memberikan setangkai bunga mawar pada Baekhyun sambil bernyanyi

**Doegopa neoui oppa**  
**Neoreul hyanghan naui maeumeul wae molla**  
**Nareul moreun cheokhaedo chagaun cheokhaedo**  
**Neol mireonaejin motagesseo**  
**Doegopa neoui oppa**  
**Neoui namjaga doel geoya dugobwa**  
**Naui maeumi nege datorok**  
**Jigeum dallyeogal geoya**

Daehyun menarik tangan Baekhyun agar mendekat padanya, menempelkan keningnya dan menatap dalam mata Baekhyun, daehyun merengkuh pinggang Baekhyun agar semakin dekat, menempelkan Bibir satu sama lain dan melumatnya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, maaf membuatmu seperti ini cantik" ucap Daehyun sambil mengusapkan ibu jarinya Pada bibir baekhyun yang memerah

"KAU JUNG DAEHYUN MENYEBALKAN! Kau tidak tahu sakitnya tanganku saat kau menarikku dan kulit kepalaku yang sakit saat kau menjambakku ha? Kau dasar IDIOT, BODOH, PSIKOPAT TIDAK WARAS!" Baekhyun memaki maki Daehyun yang hanya melongo didepannya

"Hey tunggu kau mempermalukanku didepan mereka, kenapa kau mengataiku seperti itu?" daehyun membuka seuara setelah selesai mencerna apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun

Tiba - tiba lampu menyala dan betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun saat mengetahui banyak orang disini ugh memalukan sekali setelah Ia berteriak - teriak memaki Daehyun dan ternyata banyak orang yang melihatnya -_-

"Sekarang jangan mempermalukanku lagi" Daehyun berbisik ditelinga Baekhyun

"Saranghae" Jantung Daehyun berdetak kencang menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Ia memang tak bisa seromantis Jongin dalam hal merangkai kata – kata tetapi ayolah Ia sudah bersusah payah merancang scenario ini walaupun tidak murni dari pikirannya sendiri

"Nado saranghae" baekhyun menjawabnya dengan tersenyum lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Daehyun.

CUPP

Daehyun tidak menyangka Baekhyun seagresif ini, apakah Baekhyun benar – benar ingin menggodanya? Ah tidak kenapa Daehyun punya pikiran mesum seperti ini. Mungkin karma Jongin berlaku

Flashback

"Yoo Youngjae bantulah aku, kau tau kan aku menyukai Baekhyun, Aku ingin menyatakan cinta padanya" daehyun merengek pada Youngjae sobat karibnya

"Kau itu sangat pengecut Jung! Begitu saja sudah bingung bagaimana nanti kalau kau melamar seseorang?" Youngjae yang dibuat kesal sahabatnya karena terus merengek padanya itu mengeluarkan sindiran pedasnya

"Mintalah tolong pada Yongguk, dia yang biasanya banyak ide romantis" akhirnya Youngjae melunak dan mengusulkan saran

"Baiklah" jawab Daehyun

"hey Yongguk aku ingin menyatakan cinta pada seseorang kau ada saran?" Tanya daehyun

"Heh Bocah tidak sopan aku lebih tua darimu?" malangnya nasib Daehyun yang kembali menerima bentakan

"ayolah hyung itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang penting carikan aku solusi bagaimana cara menembak Baekhyun"

"baiklah bagaimana kalau kita membuat sebuah scenario dulu? Kau berubah jadi jahat, menyanyi, menyatakan cinta, berciuman, dan melakukan…

"ssstttt cukup hyung cukup, kau itu terlalu mesum jangan sampai hal yang tidak – tidak" Interupsi Daehyun pada scenario mesum yang dibuat Yongguk

"yasudah kalau begitu sampai tahap berciuman saja agar lebih berkesan"

"Baiklah kalau begitu bantu aku membersihkan kelas ya, aku akan melakukannya didalam kelas"

"melakukan apa?" radar kemesuman Yongguk menangkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan

PLETAK!

"kenapa kau sangat mesum hyung? maksudku aku akan menyatakan cinta didalam kelas" Jelas Daehyun

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajak yang lain untuk membantumu" yongguk yang sudah kembali waras mulai membantu Daehyun.

**Flahback end**

"tidak sia - sia aku meminta tolong pada Youngjae dan Yongguk hyung jika akhirnya seperti ini walaupun aku harus dibentak - bentak" Daehyun membatin

"Bagaimana Daehyun berhasil bukan, percayalah padaku bang Yongguk yang tampan ini" ujar Yongguk dengan percaya dirinya sambil berjalan menuju Daehyun dan baekhyun

"HYUNGGGG! AKU DITERIMA TERIMAKASIH AKU MENCINTAIMUUUU!" Daehyun berlari kearah Yongguk dan memeluknya

"YA JUNG DAEHYUN kenapa kau malah menyatakan cinta pada orang lain, sungguh menyebalkan" Baekhyun menyindir namja yang sekarang resmi menjadi pacarnya itu karena terlalu over

"Yah jangan marah, kau tamapk sangat cantik jika marah, sini kucium lagi" Daehyun berbalik menuju Baekhyun dan memonyongkan bibirnya

"BERANINYA KAU JUNG DAEHYUN! sana cium saja pacar barumu itu!1"

**END**

**Cukup segini dulu ya FFnya, lagi seneng dan dapet feel dari moment yang padahal bukan moment yaitu Daehyun, Baekhyun, V satu panggung di inkigayo. harusnya kan mereka family reunion dan lovey dovey kayak para ibu - ibu *lirik himchan Suho* Maaf kalu jelek (Deep bow)**

**Jangan lupa review ya :)**


End file.
